The Miracle Of Changes
by ChibiChimpGoku
Summary: Goku and Hakkai make a bet... Who will confess first in this game of 'win and lose? AH hell i suck at summary's! So if you read the story and you like it.. you may just be able to get another part . SanzoxGoku, HakkaixGojyo hinted GojyoxGoku.


**The Miracle Of Changes** /_**SanzoxGoku**_/_**GojyoxHakkai**_/saiyuki romance random fanfic of DOOOMM!!!!! ... Being bored does wonders for me ha? no really. ok so that was a joke.

A saiyuki story. Lololol, gonna write more in class ..... know i shouldnt an' i has no ideas for it But still i will try!!!! RAEWRRRR!!!!!! *cough* Fail *cough*

**Their lives.**

**Their memories.**

**And most of all, their future.**

**All four of them were going to change in the small time that they stayed here. Change for the better? Only time would tell.**

His walking became constant, like second nature to him as he followed the halls of the temple of Buddah that him and his 'friends' were all staying at. His short brown locks glistening at the tips as he graced his way through grand doors. Taking a few steps through them as they creaked upon being moved, seeming as if they were in need of a good tune up. His fingers traced the outline of the door, gold and red paint crumbling off the side of the doors.

Leaving the door for the time being the Monkey scanned the vast looking room. Nothing seemed that out of place that he couldnt put his finger on. It's like he had seen it all before somewhere but he just couldnt remember where.

All temples looked the same to him, but for some reason this one just held some importance. Knowing that he had never been to this temple ever before in his life, he double checked the room. The massive bed that had been placed in the room in the middle, outlined with desks at each side, purple velvet sheets lay upon the bed that had been inhabited by non other than Gojyo.

A table, that looked like it was in good need of a repair was placed in the middle of the said room. As he thought, nothing was _**that**_ out of place, but why so... Familliar?Noticing Gojyo shifting in the bed he moved over to where Hakkai was stated at the table.

"Hey Hakkai. Sanzo been ba..MPH!" Goku spun around to face Gojyo who had just taken off his shoe and thrown it at him. Laughing like an old man on prozac he managed to fall off the side of the bed. Only Buddah knows how HE of all people was able to manage that when the bed looked as if would have been able to fit at least four fat Hakkai's.

"Y..Your face!!! Hahaha!!! Oh my God Goku!! That was a perfect Kodak moment! Hell, thats the best thing I have seen all day. Hey, do it again for me would ya?!" Gojyo laughed again like someone had stuffed his head in a box full of laughing gas.

"W..What in the hell was that for you stupid bastard! The nerve you have, you Pissant!" Goku fumed as he picked up the said shoe that Gojyo had managed to throw at him, returning the gesture by throwing it back at the man.

"I was bored. What is more reason than that?" Tauntingly Gojyo threw his head back and laughed once more.

"I have to say though Gojyo that wasn't the nicest thing to do. This time Goku is right, he really didnt do anything to deserve your mean and cruel punishment." Hakkai mused as he sat sipping slowly on his cup of coffee. Inwardly laughing at how stupid and childish his team-mates had become.

After running upon this little town, somewhere on the outskirts of the dessert. The place, unlike others around was filled with green and water from here to the high heavens. Unbeknowist to the Sanzo-party everything from here on out was going to change.

Once again Goku and company strode through the halls on their way back to their room after they had finished something that not one of them would call a decent meal for the night.

"Ahhhhhh..... I...'m sooo Hungry!!!! Why is Sanzo th' only one that gets fed all th' really good foods an' laughs at us when we get given nothing but plain rice an' water!! Its so not fair!" The heratic sighed loudly as his stomach rumbled. He stopped walking in the process to clutch at his stomach and poke it a few times.

Changing his sighting he looked out beyond the belcony toward the setting sun and the Sakura trees that brought the yellow sky to look just that little tinge of pink. The wind picking up in the process, petals of the flowers flying everywhere. Goku's mouth was agape as he watch the beauty of what is nature. Ocassionally spitting out a few of the petals that had found their way into his overly large mouth.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Goku ran to catch up to his companions. Reaching out to grip the back of Hakkai's shirt he pulled him ever so slighty and made him face the view. "Good Lord.." Hakkai was speachless, as so was Gojyo as the three of them had a few moment of complete and utter silence, excusing the fact that there were a few birds here and there that made a few sounds, but that just added to the beauty that was their life.

"Thank the heavens that i am alive to see this view, with some of the most important people in my life. If it wasn't for you guys.. Gojyo.. I wouldn't be here, and i would never have been able to see such an amazing view like this one. Things like this are supposed to make you ever so greatfull for the life that you have." Stairing intently out towards the setting sun Hakkai had spoke with all the emotion that he could muster out of that so called small heart that he had told everyone he had.

"Ah, Gees Hakkai, Don't you be going all sentimental on us now, it's not like you.'' Gojyo spoke, shifting slightly with the intent gaze that Hakkai had been showing, all the while Gojyo and Goku were watching his eyes, sencing the feeling and truth behind them.

"Don't ask to hear it again.. But.. Hell i'm glad that you are here to Hakkai!" Gojyo hurried the words out of his mouth, knowing that he would not be able to go back on his words. Slinking himself between the heratic and the man that somehow held him captive, Gojyo slunk one arm over Goku's shoulder and the other around Hakkai's waist, pulling them both close towards him.

"Here me now, this is the one and only time you are ever gonna catch me being nice ever again, you hear me?!" Thwacking the Monkey over the head with his hand, he let go of the both of them and started on the walk back to the room the three of them were to share; Hakkai following close behind.

Goku, after realising that they had started on the journey back to his room he decided he should follow on, but he just couldnt get himself to stop looking. Turning his head slowly from the scene before him, he thought to himself how there was never one memory that would be the same as the other. Never one place the same as the next. Never one sunset matching the one that he had just seen.

"Ah to hell with it. I will never forget it, that's for sure." He spoke to himself as he closed his eyes, moving his head away from the outstretched plain infront of him. His walk was slow but accurate as he staired intently at the ground as he made his way back to the room. The wind nipping at his face. Goku was to lost in his own thoughts of wishing that Sanzo would have been there to see the same moment that he had just shared with Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Nah, What am i thinkin'. Sanzo would just say it was stupid." He whispered lightly to himself, still glancing down upon the ground his moving came to a stop.

"Beautiful wasn't it?" A voice spoke in his ear. Out of the corner of his eye he managed to catch a glimpse of a purple silhouette, an a long strip of shiny golden hair. Goku's mouth dropped as he spun around, face to face with .. Nothing.. Nothing was there apart from himself and the other monks that were running back and forth with their busy lifes.

'What in hell was that? That person... I know that person from somewhere... But i..it was such a long time ago.. is that why i can't remember?' His thoughts ran on and on as he tried to remember who that person was? Was the person actually there? Or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

Lifting each foot as slowly as the the other he managed to get back to the room, slowly opening the doors, he was wrenched out of his state by the sound of the door creaking once again.

"Damn, someone really needs to fix those doors. If it carries on like that i may end up going insane!" Goku strode his way over to the bed, flopping down backwards, the sheets fluffing themselfs out around his body shape, fitting his form perfectly.

"Will you really go more insane than what you already are you stupid idiot?" Gojyo snuffed as he swung back on his chair, his feet sweeping up from the side and plopping themself's on the top of the table, winning evil stares from Hakkai. Shivering a bit he placed them back on the ground and sat up straight on his chair, taking a swig from his beer.

"'m not insane you teme. You are more insane than i will ever be!!! You.. You skirt chasing pimp!" Goku snickered to himself as he watched the reaction on Gojyo's face as the beer he was once drinking came shooting out of his mouth and noes. "Now it's your turn to be in need of a kodak moment!" The Monkey hunched over to the side in laughter, the blankets molding into his every move. Hakkai, snickering also had to place down his cup of sake and laugh just a tiny bit.

"Damnit all, i'm going out for a smoke!" Gojyo stood making his way out of the room with the creek of the door motioning his exit.

"Hakkai," Goku spoke ever so slightly as to be nothing but just over a whisper. "Y..Ya' can't fool me ya'know. You like _**him **_don't cha'? Gojyo i mean." Scanning Hakkai's features the boy managed to catch him flinch just that little bit for him to know that he had hit close to home. "Ah! So i was right! That's why you have been acting as close as you have to him." By now Hakkai had his head bowed and was stairing at his cup like it was the first thing he had seen in years. " c'mon Hakkai. Why don't you tell him that you like him?"

"Goku...Trying to tell Gojyo that i like him is as hard as you trying to tell Sanzo the same thing." He spoke calmly, the words rolling right off his tongue. Goku flinched at his words. 'How did Hakkai know? Was he really that smart? N..No. That couldn't be it, 'm just not hidin' it all that well i suppose. I hope like hell that Gojyo doesn't know. Hell. If he knew, i would never hear the end of it.' Thinking always hurt Goku somehow.

"Ahh.. I understand. B..But Hakkai? H..How did you know that i like Sanzo? Is it obvious? ...Shit." He spoke under his breath, his voice becoming low and shallow as he lay back and watched the ceiling, slowly draping his arm across his face to hide oncoming tears.

"Ah, Goku. For me..." Goku heard Hakkai move and felt a weight by his side as the bed sank around where Hakkai had just positioned himself.

''...Love is easy for me to see, when it's someone else's love. But when it is my own... I don't know, i just can never see if anyone likes me. I remember that, when i was with Kannan i loved her, and she Loved me back. I know that for a fact. But now.. Trying to tell love is difficult for me. It's a hard thing. I can see you love Sanzo because im on the outside looking in. The same way that you were also able to see my love for Gojyo. Do you see what im saying?" Goku had a hard time trying to understand, but he managed.

"S..So what you are saying is that i can see that you like Gojyo an'...an'.. you can see that i like Sanzo... An' .. um... Shit" His fingers were moving in a counting movement above his head as he tried to figure it all out. Realising that he got the hang of it but couldn't fully understand just made him mad. Slapping his forhead he sat up slightly.

"Hakkai... I.. I'll make a bet with you!" Shocked at his sudden outbust, Hakkai sat there with what would be a shocked look on his face if only he knew how to pull it off.

"So, what will this bet be about hmm?" Goku stood up on the bed and pointed his finger at Hakkai in a challenging mode.

"Who can tell their love intrest they love them first!!!! Mwahaha!!!!" Goku was bent halfway backwards like a mad man laughing after seing Hakkai's face. Shocked? Stunned? One thing is for sure he had no idea but hell it was the best thing he had seen is so long. Apart from the time he walked in on Sanzo in the shower. Now nothing could match up to that. Whilst Hakkai ...Failed to compute, fell off the bed in a fit of laughter, tears stinging the sides of his eyes.

"Oh my word Goku.. That's the worst bet i have heard in so long. But if that is the way that you want to play this game then i will do it. What are the rules of the bet my dear gambler?" Hakkai had re-arranged himself and was now sitting upon the bed once again, whiping away the tears that had popped out of his eye sockets. one leg crossed over the other in a lady like fashion. Goku, falling backwards on the bed with a thump, the pillows flying up and plopping themself's on his face. With grace Goku moved one off his face and gracefully brought it around the back of Hakkai's head. Laughing just a bit he cleared his throat as he thought of what to say.

"Ah! I KNOW!! If i win this bet.. Ya' have to be my personal slave for a week an' ya' also have ta' make me steak WHEN-EVER i ask for it! An' if you win.. um... You can think of somethin'! How about it!" Goku beamed from ear to ear with a cheesy grin. Nodding Hakkai shook Goku's hand for agreement when a sudden realisation hit him head on.

'It wouldnt have taken this long for Gojyo to have had one smoke ... It just wasn't like him.. Well take this you evesdropping prick' Hakkai's brain formed some rather weird stuff in the nick of so called 'time'.

"I've got it. If i win.. You have to make out with Gojyo!" At that point Gojyo had crashed through the doors shouting words off the top of his head while Goku sat on the edge of his bed coughing and hacking and making so many gagging noises that the Chi user thought that he was going to have a seasure. But in the end stopped and just rolled back to the center of the bed catching his breath.

"Hakkai, please tell me that was just a joke... and your not actually pulling me of all people into your stupid little bet?" Hakkai just sat there with a smile lingering on closed lips as he nodded his head.

"If you wern't in it Gojyo, it just wouldn't be nearly as much fun now would it." Hakkai chuckled to himself.

"Oi, first off, mind letting me know what this so called bet of yours is all about? If i am to be apart of it and .. **kiss** some _**MAN **_wouldn't you think i am intitled to know why you are using me like that in the first place?" Motioning for someone, anyone of the two to tell him.

"It's just a bet between Hakkai and i, so why should... we.. tell you!" Goku shifted to sit up on the bed and Hakkai had since then moved to get up and was once again making his way over to the table, pooring himself a large cup of Sake.

"Gojyo, tell me. How much of our little conversation did you manage to hear while you had your head pressed up against that door?" Hakkai questioned as he pointed his finger towards the doors that were still halfway open.

Managing to try and keep a straight face and not stutter, Gojyo knew that he had started to listen at a really crucial moment but if he could recall it was only a the part where Goku was making the bet with Kai. 'Damn i wish i could have seen his face... would'a been priceless.' Gojyo thought to himself. "Ah, shit... Um... W..Well what i got out of it was that you both like someone. B..But that's all. Im HONEST!"

Shifting slightly and standing up, Goku couldn't take it any longer. While the two of them were talking Goku had been sitting and reflecting on a while back when Sanzo had shared a room with him and was too close to him for words, he could swear the man was screaming pure sex. It practially rolled off of his own name.

Everything the Monk did captivated the young Brunette to an outstanding extent that left Goku drooling for more. Wether it be a simple look from him or just the simple hit with the fan, His 'inner Sanzo' - - in Goku's mind that is - - would always find some use for those small little gazes, or some place he could use the fan. You could say that Goku was more... - - how should we put it - - experienced in this range of education than what he had led everyone else to believe.

Facing the others he shifted his stance so they were not able to see his lower body. He already knew that Hakkai would know what's going on, but if Gojyo noticed ... Goku would die from embarrassment beyond all reason.

"'m gonna' go take a shower. 'll leave you both to have your littl' lovers spat." He walked towards the bathroom, grabbing his towel and his bed clothes before entering.

"What got his banana's in a bunch?" Gojyo smirked pointing back towards Goku as he was looking at Hakkai head on.  
Hakkai smirked as he looked at the now closed door of the retreating Goku, knowing EXACTLY what and who had caused Goku's 'banana's' to get in a bunch, the way Gojyo liked to state a sort of 'goku's personal fickle moment' ... or something along those lines.

"Nothing really i don't think. Maybe we should just leave him be. How about you and i go for a walk and go see if we can go and get Sanzo back here for a while. I Have a feeling that the Monkey is a bit deprived of his masters so called affection." Hakkai stood walking towards the bathroom door. Hearing the shower turn on he knew Goku may be some time. "Goku? Gojyo and i are going to go for a walk. We may even be able to bring Sanzo back with us. We will be back as soon as we can."

Turning to walk away, Goku spoke.

"Hey you two take your time 'k." Opening the door to the shower the brunette stepped into the cascade of flowing water, letting the heat and preasure of the water drum down on his back.

Walking away from the bathroom the human turned demon waltzed his way over to Gojyo, linking his arm around the other mans gently, nudging him towards the open double doors. "Sure thing Goku. We will be going now. Back later!" Dragging Gojyo with him he exited the room.

Halfway to the grand hall, the place where Sanzo was supposed to be stated for his teachings Gojyo threw glances at Hakkai as they walked in silence, something had to be said. Gojyo hated how they had this awkward silence between them.

"Yo, Kai! What was that all about?" Throwing a look towards the room they had left behind, finding that Hakkai was still attached to his arm and not responding. He gently nudged the brunette in the side. "Oi, Kai!? " Hakkai came out of his daze. "Oh.. Gojyo.. I was just thinking about something. Goku seemed like he wanted some time.. on his own, nothing more than that." Kai gently punched Gojyo in the arm, wearing that fake smile he always did.

Shifting through his pockets slowly the red head mumbled. "Don't give me that fake ... Shit .. I left my smokes in the room, wait here.. I'll go back and get'em." He turned and started to make his way back to the room, all the while hearing Hakkai protest behind his retreating form.

Hearing the creak of the door Goku knew that they had left but his thoughts had long since gone from them, to his inner Sanzo. Making his way to the edge of the shower. Hissing slightly as his back came in contact with the cold tiles of the wall. The heat eminating from his body and the heat of the room surrounded his head and gradually began clouding his mind.

Goku clutched at what ever he could to stop himself from slipping down the wall. His erection standing tall in the cage that was his hand, stoking ever so lightly. The lightest touch across the head and he might tip over the edge. Sanzo just did that for him. The air all around the Monk, to Goku was the only air that he could breath. It was so captivating and picked him off his feet.

After a few minutes of the same action over and over Goku started to pick up the pace. Gentle grasps at his cock a few times during the midths of his actions. His 'inner Sanzo' was looking at him with eyes full of lust and pleasure. Nothing, to the monkey, was more pleasureable than seeing his Sun's eyes, glazed and misty from Sex in general.

"Mmm, A--Ahh ... S... Sanzooooo ~~" Goku Threw his head back, cracking the back of his skull against the tiles. His head hurt a bit but he knew that the hole in the wall would be concidered worse if this continued the way it was going. The water that bathed on his skin, prickling at his sences was all but making it harder for him not to just shoot his load right then and there. Oh he wanted to, he sooo wanted to. But he had to take his time with this. To Goku it was his own personal ritual to his Sun like how Chanting his scriptures was to Sanzo. It just felt right to him for some odd reason.

To Goku, the water that touched his rock hard member was like fire. His sences so acute and high with adrenaline that he never wanted to come down. Stroking himself a few more times, his voice being muffled by his own lips that he had long since clamped shut. He could feel the sensation pooling in the lower part of his stomach, his knees were buckling underneath him. It took all his will to keep him from falling to the floor of the shower."Sanzzzzooooooo. F....Faster.... Please!!" The monkeys 'inner Sanzo' smirked 'Ch' so you want it faster do you? Heh, if that's what you want.. I'll make you cum so hard and fast you wont know wether you are coming or going.'

Knowing Goku was stupid for thinking up his own personal Sanzo in his mind. It just helped him to not leap on his real Sun and force him to take him then and there.

Gojyo slinked his way into the room. Seeing his pack of Hi-Lites on the table he staunched over towards them, tapping the carton on the table a few times managing to push one out the opening in the packet. Placing it in his mouth he was about to head back out the door when he head a muffled sound coming from the bathroom.

Slinking his way over to the door of the bathroom he tried to listen as closely as he could without touching the door. 'Is Goku crying?' He started to get worried and was about to knock on the door when he head a muffled moan coming from inside the room. A small trickle of blood found its way out of the Kappa's noes as he continusly heard panting. 'I .. I have a feeling i should have listened to Hakkai and get out of here... But what brought all this on?' The taboo was more curious and excited than worried at this point.

Sanzo's name became a chant on Goku's lips as his breathing became nothing more than a ripped scream from the bak of his throat. "Sanzo..Sanzo..Sanzo..Sanzoo... Haa..ahhhh... .... AH!! ...SANZOOOO!!!" His legs finally gave way from under him as he saw nothing but white and felt nothing but the greatest pleasure as he came, splashing the wall infront of him with his seed.

Gojyo on the other hand had just finished getting the blood out of his noes when he heard a pleasure filled scream come from the shower. '...SANZOOOO!!!' The poor man's body shook as he had to run out of the room with his hands covering his noes, the blood not stopping to flow.

Somewhere in the middle of the temple all that could be heard were sneezes.

In the Grand Chamber where Sanzo was preaching his ways to the fellow Monks around him, a tremmor came over his body and was shook with an oncoming sneezing fit. "Fuck! ...What .... Achoooo!!! The ... Hell 'sniff' The hell is going on ... Who the 'sniff' hell is talking 'hff' about me" All the Monks jumped up at one and ran wround like headless chickens. Screaming to eachother.

'Someone! Get the medical kit!'

'Lord Sanzo is sick! What in the worls should we do oh great one'

'Lord Sanzo could be dying!! Hurry'

"Oh Fuck this for a bag of chips. Im not going to die from sneezing. What a bunch of pissants." Sanzo gathered his robes and exited the Grand Chamber grumbling about how his life was shit already and he didn't need sympithy from the raised Guiney pigs. Or something that followed those lines.


End file.
